


I am Titanium

by Horanflakes



Series: Random AU Prompts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Budding Love, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Physical Disability, Prosthesis, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, random AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanflakes/pseuds/Horanflakes
Summary: Oh hey look! It's that“My leg fell asleep and it hurt like hell so i said that I wished someone would just cut it off but hey, look at that, you’re an amputee oops” AU that I should have just kept to myself...





	

[Prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/147791716841/my-leg-fell-asleep-and-it-hurt-like-hell-so-i)

 

 

       I had a habit of always sitting with my legs crossed even in chairs since I was a short guy and my legs could fit on them. But the problem was that every time I sat like that for a long time my legs would fall asleep like they did now. I was sitting doing homework with my best friend Martha and suddenly I got that pins and needles feeling in my left leg.  
       “Aw fuck!”  
       “What's wrong with you?"  
       “My leg is asleep. It hurts like hell.”  
       “You need to stop sitting like that then.”  
       “Thanks I'll remember that for last time.” I gave her the finger. “Ow Martha it really hurts though.” I whined. Every time I moved my leg it hurt even more.  
       “Wow don't be a baby.” I grabbed her hand.  
       “As my best friend you know you're going to have to cut it off.”  
       “So dramatic.” She mumbled going back to her book.  
       “Well someone's going to have to.”  
       “I know a guy.” A voice said from behind me.  
       “What?”  
       “If you really want to get rid of your leg.” And that's when I realized his left leg up to the knee was gone and replaced with a prosthetic.  
       “I am so sorry I didn't mean to-”  
       “Nah it's fine.” He shrugged and started to limp away. That's when I recognized him.  
       “Wait! I know you. Don't we have class together?”  
       “Yeah Psychology.”  
       “I really don't get this project could you help me out?” He thought about it for a moment. “Please?”  
       “Sure.” He shrugged. “But I have to go back to my dorm for a-”  
       “Cool I'll go with you.” I packed up my books and homework. “I'll see you later Mar?”  
       “Yeah sure.” She shrugged too involved in her textbook to look at me. “Text me later we can get dinner.”  
       “Okay I will.” I waved to her and walked over to him.  
       “I'm Jacob.” He held out his hand.  
       “Marshall.” I took it and we shook hands.  
       “Yeah I know.” He blushed. Did he like me? He was cute. Really tall, dark hair, blue eyes and muscular under the maroon t-shirt he was wearing. Definitely my type. “I would love to stand here and all that but I really do need to get back to my dorm.”  
       “Yeah sorry let's go.” We walked quietly side by side to his room. I noticed that he winced a little bit when he put weight on his left leg. I wondered if it was bothering him and that's why he wanted to go to his room. When we made it inside he went right to his desk and sat down.  
       “If you get freaked out by blood you might want to turn away.”  
       “No I'm good.”  
       “Alright but no passing out on me.”  
       “I won't I promise.” I watched him take off his prosthetic and there was a little bit of blood on the sock he used to cover what was left of his leg. He rolled up his shorts and I turned away to give him some privacy. I looked around his dorm instead. He was pretty clean for a guy even I wasn't this clean. He had pictures with friends and family on the wall and a small collection of really pretty rocks on his nightstand.  
       “You can ask questions I know you have them.” He told me. I turned to look at him.  
       “Not about your leg but I really really need help with Psychology. This project makes no sense to me. The instructions might as well be in Chinese.”  
       “Right of course.” He stood on one leg and leaned on his desk. “I could use some help getting to my bed then I'm all yours.” He put his arm around my shoulder and I helped him sit on his bed. “You can sit down too. I won't bite if you don't.” We both laughed and I sat next to him. “Okay so what are your questions about?”  
       “Pretty much everything.” He spent the next twenty minutes explaining to me everything about the project. I could barely focus between his leg and realizing that everything he said made him that much more attractive but eventually I understood.  
       "Does that make sense?" HE asked when he was done explaining.   
       “Yeah it does. I think I get it now.”  
       “Okay. Now ask me about my leg.”  
       “What?”  
       “You keep staring at it so I know you have questions. Just ask me.” He laughed.  
       “I'm sorry I don't mean to stare.”  
       “I know.” He looked at me like he meant what he said.  
       “How did you lose it?”  
       “Osteosarcoma.”  
       “What?”  
       “It's bone cancer. I got it and beat it my senior year of high school. I had to take a few years off after that for recovery to be able to walk again. That's why I'm a 20 year old college freshman.”  
       “Wow that's amazing congrats on beating it though.”  
       “Yeah with a pretty huge loss.”  
       “I really didn't mean to stare.”  
       “It's okay. I'm used to it by now.”  
       “No it's not. Being used to it doesn't make it better. I know what it's like to have people stare at you.” He looked at me curiously. “My little brother Aiden has Down Syndrome so I grew up with people staring at my family and I hated it. So I try not to stare when other people are different too.”  
       “The reason why I said it's okay is because you weren't staring like you were grossed out or felt sorry for me but you were staring out of curiosity. Like you wanted to know about it not judge me for it.” I didn't think about it that way.  
       "You're right I did want to know more so thank you for telling me.”  
       “No problem. And I'm sorry people stare at your brother. I know how he feels.” I nodded.  
       “Does it hurt?”  
       “Normally no but that prosthetic is new so it's a little bit like breaking in new shoes. If you wear it too much at first you get blisters.”  
       “I'm sorry.”  
       “Nah it's okay. My doctor told me to take breaks so it's kinda my fault I've been walking around on it since early this morning.”  
       “Still though I'm sorry you're hurting.”  
       “Don't be I've been worse.” We sat in silence for a moment. “This might be completely out of line but can I kiss you?”  
       “What?” I blushed.  
       “You're really cute and I wanted to kiss you ever since you picked a fight with the professor on the first day of school. But it took me awhile to work up the nerve. I was actually going to ask you out today before I heard you say you were going to cut off your leg.”  
       “I really am so sorry you had to hear that.”  
       “Honestly don't even worry about it.”  
       “Okay…”  
       “Marshall look… I know we don't know each other and it's really random bu-”  
       “Stop talking.” I pulled him close and we kissed. It was the kiss that everyone hopes for with sparks and fireworks. I never wanted it to end.  
       “So about that date?” He asked.


End file.
